


囚禁太阳（巴托路/第四章）

by Jieliya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieliya/pseuds/Jieliya
Summary: 我爱巴托（义正言辞）





	囚禁太阳（巴托路/第四章）

8.

解开心结放松下来的巴托将昏睡过去的路飞抱上床，一脸高深地凝视窗外，就着这动人的明月端起还没动过的酒杯抿了一小口，热气瞬间上涌，眼前发黑。  
呕！这么烈的吗？天啦，前辈刚才一杯干完，还说了这么久的话，真是太厉害了！

迷弟俯身的男人趴在床沿，紧盯着呼呼大睡的青年，背景板粉红色小花一朵朵冒出来，路飞前辈真好看啊，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，下巴，哪里都好看啊！！  
视线一路下移，到了漆黑海楼石铐着的手腕，巴托抿抿唇挣扎了一瞬，最终还是从怀中掏出了一把精巧的小钥匙，明天就送前辈回去吧，自己犯蠢了这么久，就算被索隆前辈砍了，也是值得了。

他举着钥匙轻轻青年插入手腕处的锁孔，微一翻转，“咔”一下锁铐应声解开，底下深红的淤痕狠狠刺痛了他的双眼，这是路飞挣扎时落下的，那该有多痛啊！巴托捂嘴默默落泪，恨不得当场抽自己两耳光。  
他稳稳神爬过去同样解开外围的脚铐，小心地抽出锁链放在地上，剩下的就是内侧的两个了。

巴托起身看了看，前辈的睡姿还是这么豪放，大字型仰面躺倒，内侧的锁链凌乱缠绕，探身过去估计是够不到。男人屏住呼吸慢慢爬上床，纠结了好一会儿，最终也只能跨跪在青年腰间不住地小声道歉：“对不起对不起，路飞前辈，都怪我的床太小了呗…”  
他小心翼翼地俯身去够青年的手腕，膝盖跪的生疼，一下子没注意差点趴到青年身上，巴托撑在前辈一侧，努力小口呼吸，赶紧检查一下有没有吵到前辈，而这一眼，几乎让他停止心跳。

好红，脸颊的深红，眼下那一道粉红，微微肿起来的薄唇，还有可窥见的一点舌尖。

路飞…前辈…

手中的钥匙湿滑地快不住，迷弟赶紧闭眼不去看面前的人，他听到胸腔中重新鼓动起来的心跳，越发不敢喘气，雪花屏幕般杂乱的脑子里，一遍遍闪过刚才的画面，空气中似乎荡开某种腥甜的气味，热…好热…..  
咚！咚！咚！房间地震似的开始摇晃，地板开裂，物体咔哧咔哧砸在地面，一切都在震动中渐行渐远，空白的世界里，他所能看见的，只有面前这个人。

失去意识的前一秒，巴托猛地睁开眼再也忍受不住般趴在他最喜欢的前辈身上，偏过头如破烂的风箱般呼呼喘气，“哈，哈，路飞，前辈！我，我可能……”  
“呜….”被压地呼吸困难的青年睁开双眼，眼中没有焦距，只无力地蹬蹬腿，：“难…受…”

“对不起对不起！对不起！”男人起身撑在两侧，杂乱的念头撕裂拉扯着他本来脆弱的神经，他想做点什么，手心痒得一遍遍蹭动掌下的床单，可是他又不敢，怎么可以对前辈做这种事情！  
挣扎间他忽然听到阿婆慈祥的声音从远处传来，怂恿道：“强硬一点，你的前辈会喜欢的！”

真是恶魔的低语......  
巴托洛米奥舔舔尖牙，一边委屈地落泪，一边伸手颤抖地擦去滴在前辈额上的水珠。温热光滑的皮肤，年轻柔软地像是棉花糖一样。  
顺着眉眼，脸颊，嘴唇，一路轻柔地抚摸擦过，Crossed fingers时可能不会注意，但男人的手指如此修长白皙，骨节分明，它用一辈子都难得的缱绻温柔描绘着自己最重要的人，然后一路向下。  
得益于前辈过来之后一直穿着自己的大衣，敞开的胸口微微起伏，那场战争中烙下的伤疤此时也已长出粉色的新肉。似乎脱离了大脑的控制，巴托呆呆地看着自己的右手揉 捏前辈的喉结和锁骨，在得到微弱的哼哼几声回应后，更是不知羞耻的深入大衣，覆上右边胸口，按压中掌心的小粒坚强的抵抗着，却只能柔嫩弹性地任他挤压到各个方向。  
听说胸部越揉 越大，路飞前辈会不会这样呢......

酒气上头的巴托几乎被迷住了，他起身坐在青年小腹，双手摸上，钥匙早已不知道丢到哪里去了。鼓起来的胸肌意外的柔软，五指陷下去时会听到前辈微弱的喘息，这黏黏糊糊的声音让男人本就空空的大脑更是血流倒灌，激得眼前一片鲜红。揉了一会儿没看到什么成效，倒是嫣红的小点肿了不少，巴托呵呵一笑，放过那两个充血的小可怜继续下滑。前辈的肌肉匀称优美，蜜色小腹上渗出的汗珠反着一层亮光，这是无数战斗中走出的身体，每一寸都曾浸泡在痛苦和鲜血里，男人舔舔嘴唇，想必味道也透着一股腥甜...  
他不自觉手上用力，指尖划出几道微弱的红痕，随着动作的节奏一下下往前蹭，两人呼吸统一，喘息的频率越来越急，就在巴托忍不住弯腰亲上那张诱人的唇时，前辈突然不舒服地蹬了几下，然而并没有成功翻身。

！！！  
迷弟被吓得一动不敢动，直到屁股下面坐到了什么奇怪的物体，巴托大脑短路地蹭了蹭，...这个形状...这个热度....  
啊啊啊啊！！！

瞬间清醒的男人先是收手给了自己一巴掌强制冷静，接着才不敢置信的低头盯着那个地方，不知道此刻该挪开屁股还是该为了路飞前辈贡献出来。啊啊！自己刚才都做了些什么啊！

青年显然睡得极不安稳，眉头紧皱，汗湿的鬓发贴在脸颊，他像是沉睡在深渊的混沌里，身体却在烈火中灼烧。路飞无意识挺/腰缓解这份痛苦，又被屁股压着无法动弹，“难...受...”  
“对不起对不起对不起啊呗！路飞前辈！”巴托维持着这不上不下的动作，边哭边道歉，前辈这么难过都是自己的错，怎么办怎么办！

呜呜呜，果然是要用屁股（喂！），用嘴（额...），还是......

男人擦擦眼睛，一翻身搂着前辈坐在床中央。他拂开路飞脸上丝丝缕缕的头发，亲了亲他的额头，然后伸出手，探入了宽松的长裤。

该说庆幸鸡冠头此刻是清醒害羞的，否则当路飞醒来发现旁边躺了个光着的柔柔弱弱的巴托，也不知道什么心情......也可能会说：“哟，你也喜欢脱衣服睡啊？”

然而即便只是用手，这也够巴托洛米奥同学失血过多当场死亡了。

海贼王躺在他臂弯，闭着眼小声喘气，绯红的眼尾像是和之国飞舞的樱花。手心的物体坚硬/滚烫，液体润滑了掌心，从生涩的摩擦到自发蹭动，巴托听着前辈律动旋律的呻吟，听着他小声地喊难受，心脏仿佛融化成一滩水又经过地底滚烫成岩浆。  
“哈....啊.....嗯啊.....”手中物体又大了一些，内里炙热着鼓动向前，男人咬咬牙，在喷出的瞬间猛地低头，封上那微张的唇，前辈叫得他灵魂都快要飞走了。

“鸡...冠头”唇齿间突然想起模糊的声音，巴托慌乱抬头，一把捂住前辈的眼睛，轻轻放他躺下，然后细心地拉过自己衣服擦掉下半身黏 糊的痕迹。给路飞盖好被子，确定前辈不会着凉后狗撵屁股似的逃走了，这混杂的心情简直像要爆炸一样，他迫切需要嚎两嗓子发发火。


End file.
